This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring at a predetermined spacing on to a reception conveyor objects fed at an irregular spacing from a delivery conveyor driven with continuous motion.
One of the greatest problems in automatic machines is notably the feeding of objects which arrive at an irregular distance apart.
This problem is even move difficult when dealing with objects such as soaps which are difficult to manipulate without damaging them and when working at high speed.
Apparatus are already known in which the members which regulate the distance and transfer the objects on to the reception conveyor are disposed on a transfer conveyor which moves with a speed different from that of the feed conveyor, and extends partially parallel to the reception conveyor. These regulating and transfer members are able to act on the objects over a prolonged period, and are moved into their working positions by control elements (usually guides and cams) which, in order to be able to act for the necessary time, are of large dimensions and are consequently bulkly and costly.
So that they may be disposed between the objects to be regularly spaced apart without damage, these members are activated at predetermined moments, the known control elements thus forming a group and being of different dimensions one to another.
The control elements are chosen by deviators controlled by sensors which determine the position of the objects on the delivery conveyor.
This thus further extends the use of control elements.